A designer may include, for example, an application, a web page, etc., which may be used to generate any type of information for a user. For example, a designer may include a form designer that may include a plurality of columns that display revenue for a year for a corporation. According to another example, a designer may include a chart designer that may include a pie chart display of the revenue for a year for the corporation.